This invention relates generally to the field of golfing accessories and more specifically to a multipurpose golf accessory tool.
Golf is a sport that has been practiced around the world for many years. In the process of playing golf, a person uses golf clubs to hit a golf ball, wears cleated golf shoes while on golfing on a lawn type playing field and many times smoke cigars and also become thirsty in the process of playing in the hot sun.A number of tools or accessories have been designed and marketed to help golfers clean their clubs, balls, shoes and cleats and to help open refreshments and cut cigar tips.Unfortunately, these tools take up valuable space in a golf bag or cart and can become easily misplaced. Additionally, the purchase of multiple tools can be quite expensive.